Goodbye Cat
by 13matthi
Summary: When Cat commits suicide, her friends are left to mourn their friend while they wonder why this happened? Some Characters from iCarly and Sam and Cat make an appearance in this story.


Goodbye Cat

*I don't own any characters from Victorious, Sam and Cat or iCarly*

Cat was one of the sweetest girls her friends ever knew, she was kind, caring and she loved her family and friends. Cat was always so happy until her Nona passed away right before the Holidays. The months after were difficult for Cat to get through and when she seemed like she was feeling happy again something terrible happened.

At Sam and Cat's House

"Cat I'm gonna get some food you wanna come with?" Sam asked her friend.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here." Cat said from her room.

"You sure?" Sam asked

"Yes." Cat said

"OK, I'll be back in a little bit." Said Sam as she walked out the door.

"Kay, kay!" Cat yelled.

Sam felt like something was wrong but thought better of it thinking Cat would be fine, however when Sam came home a couple hours later, she discovered something terrible. "Cat I'm back!" Sam shouted. "And I brought something for you." She said as she walked up to the bedroom door. "Cat?" Sam seemed confused, she knew Cat wouldn't be sleeping at 7:00 PM no matter how depressed she felt. "Cat are you OK?" Sam asked as she opened her door, then much to her shock and horror she found Cat hanging from the ceiling. "CAT! NO!" Sam yelled.

Sam called 911 and then Cat's friends who all seemed concerned.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked

"Is Cat OK?" Tori asked

"No, just come to the L.A hospital." Sam said as her voice shook.

"OK, be right there." Beck said

When Cat's friends arrived, they saw Sam sitting in a chair with her face on her arms.

"Sam what happened?" Robbie asked as he, Beck, Andre Jade, and Tori walked.

"I left to get something to eat and when I got back, I found Cat hanging in the bedroom."

"What?" Andre said

"Cat's gone, she's gone." Sam said as she started to cry.

"No, that can't be true." Robbie said

"Robbie." Tori said

"I can't, I can't believe this, she can't be dead." Robbie said

A doctor walked up and told Sam and the gang that they could go to Cat's room and say our goodbyes.

When they got there, they saw Cat's body on the bed, her face lost of all life.

"NO!" Robbie yelled as he ran to the bed then tried to wake Cat up. "Cat wake up, come on wake up!" he said as Andre and Beck walked up and pulled him back.

"Robbie it's no use." Andre said

"NO! She's not gone." Robbie said as he tried to pull away

"Robbie it's too late." Said Beck

"No you're wrong." Robbie said, "Cat wake up!" he cried as he broke free of Andre and Beck.

"Robbie, I'm sorry." Andre said

Robbie fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. "NO!" He cried

After Tori and Jade walked up to the bed Jade looked away as she fought back tears.

"Cat." She said as her voice shook.

When Beck walked up Jade threw herself into his arms as she cried.

Tori looked from Jade to Cat as tears started to build. "Cat, why did you have to go like this?" She said as she began to cry.

"Lil red." Andre said as he put his hand gently on Cat's arm.

Sam looked away not wanting to look at Cat's lifeless body any more.

After nearly an hour of crying Tori and the gang left the hospital.

Sam came home to silence as she closed the door behind her, she felt emptiness and sorrow as she slowly walked to the bedroom. When Sam walked into the bedroom, she closed the door and then kneeled down beside Cat's bed and started to cry. "Damn it Cat, why did you have to leave us." She said as tears ran down her face.

Tori walked into her house with her heart filled with sorrow. Her parents and sister walked up to her knowing what happened thanks to Mr. Vega telling them. Tori hugged her parents as she cried while Trina looked on feeling sorrow, she wasn't Cat's closest friend like Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Sam were, but she still liked her and considered her a friend.

Andre walked into his living room where his grandmother was freaking out yet again.

"ANDRE! There's a hole in my wall!" she said referring to the window.

"It's just a window." Andre said as he walked past her without even looking at her.

Andre's grandma for the first time in years looked confused and concerned for Andre.

"Andre?" She said with worry.

Andre stopped after hearing his grandmother say his name without freaking out. He turned to his grandmother who had a look of concern on her face, one that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"What's wrong?" She asked

Andre looked sad and surprised, sad about losing his friend but surprised that his grandmother wasn't losing it. He walked up to his grandmother and hugged her as tears began to pour out from his eyes. "One of my friends just died grandma." He said trying to keep himself from crying. His grandma then wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him and he cried.

"I'm sorry." She said

At Robbie's grandmother's house Robbie walked in with a sad expression.

"Robbie why do you look sad?" His grandmother asked

"It's nothing you wouldn't care." He said knowing how much she hated Cat.

"Tell me." She said sounding concerned.

"Remember Cat?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Oh what did that horrible little girl do to you now?" she asked in a harsh tone and this of course made Robbie furious.

"WOULD YOU STOP!" He shouted causing his parents who were in the kitchen to walk out. "Cat was one of the nicest people on the planet and you treated her like she was garbage, you hated on her red hair thinking she was a trouble maker yet you knew nothing about her. She had red hair because of her brother, one night he thought she was an intruder and hit her with a vase, her blood went into her hair and stained it, she liked the color so he had dyed permanently, on top of that one of the other reasons is because of how much she liked red velvet cake, but you would've known that had you gotten to know her and didn't every single thing she did, she wasn't a bad person, she was sweet, kind, caring, she loved everyone she met, she might've been odd but she was my friend, I loved her, and now she's dead." He stopped as his grandmother looked at him, she looked a bit shocked at her grandson yelling at her, but she quickly understood.

"What happened?" Robbie's mom asked

"She hung herself." Said Robbie

"Oh my gosh, Robbie I'm so sorry." Robbie's mom said

"Do you know why?" Robbie's grandma asked

"No I don't, well maybe, her Nona died before the holidays last year, it was real tough, that and with her parents and brother not being around, maybe it all was to much for her, she was always trying to make people happy and she couldn't, she loved helping people and when her Nona got sick, she did what she could but she still felt helpless, her whole life she felt like she was a burden to people and that she was a failure, I know this because she told me and Jade, but we always said she wasn't and we never felt any other way." Said Robbie

"Robbie, I had no idea, I'm so terribly sorry, I should've been nicer to her instead I didn't give her a chance," Robbie's grandmother said

"I wish you had, because she was an amazing girl, and I'm not gonna be able to tell her how much she really meant to me." He said as he started to choke up near the end.

Robbie's grandma and mother hugged him as he started to cry.

When Jade came home her parents asked her if Cat was alright.

"She died." Jade said

"What? What happened?" Jade's mother asked

"She hung herself." Jade said trying to hide her tears.

"Oh no, we're so sorry." Said Jade's mom

"Is there anything we can do?" Jade's dad asked

"No, no there isn't." Jade said as she turned away and then walked up the stairs.

When Jade entered her room, she plopped herself onto the bed then grabbed a picture of her and Cat from the desk next to her and stared at it. "Cat, why did you do this?" She asked as she looked at the picture.

At Beck's RV

Beck is sitting on a chair in front of his RV when his father walks out of the house.

"Beck, supper's ready, you wanna come in and eat?" He asked

"I guess." Beck said as he stood up.

"You OK?" Beck's father asked

"I will be one day." Beck said

"I know it's hard, but you will be able to get through this." Beck's father said

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a while." He said

"Let me know if you ever need anything, OK?"

"OK." Said Beck

"OK, let's go eat." Beck's father said

"Sure thing." Said Beck

Beck and his father walked into the house.

The next day at school Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre walked in to see Cat's locker being removed while Sikowitz, Lane and Helen looked on.

"Hey where are they taking Cat's locker?" Robbie asked as he and his friends walked up.

"They're taking it to get recycle." Principal Helen said

"But, can't you just leave it?" Robbie asked

"I'm sorry they can't, as much as it hurts that's the rule." Said Lane

"But Lane." Tori went to say more but Sikowitz looked at her.

"I know it's hard, and it's gonna take time, we're just as upset as you all are, Cat was odd, but she was good student, and as much as we'd love to keep her locker here, we can't." said Sikowitz

"But that doesn't mean we won't be doing something to honor her memory." Lane said in a calm voice.

"What are you gonna do?" Andre asked

"We don't know yet, but when we figure it out, we'll let you know." Said Principal Helen

"But in the meantime try and continue with your lives, I know it'll be hard at first, but in time you will heal." Said Sikowitz

"Everything will be OK, we promise" Said Lane

"We know." Said Beck

"Now class has already begun and the five of you are late, but we're gonna excuse it considering what happened." Said Sikowitz

"Thanks." Said Tori

"Of course, now get going you don't wanna be more late than you already are." Said Principal Helen

Right as Tori and friends went to leave Robbie stopped and turned to one of the janitors. "Hey, you think I could have Cat's locker door?" he asked

"I'm sorry you can't." said the janitor

"Please?" Robbie asked. "I wanna keep her with me."

"I understand how you feel, but I can not do so under any circumstance, I'm very sorry." The Janitor said before walking away.

Robbie turned and walked away feeling sad.

The school day went on with everyone thinking about Cat, barely a word was said out of Tori and her friends during most of the day.

At Lunch Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre sat together eating silently.

Robbie picked apart his fries as he said, "I remember how much Cat loved these." He said

"She loved a lot of things here." Said Andre

"Yeah." Said Robbie.

Beck looked over at Jade. "Jade, are you OK? You haven't said a word all morning."

"I'm fine." Said Jade

"Are you sure?" Tori asked

"Yes Tori! What are you my mother?" She harshly asked.

"No, I'm just worried." Said Tori

"Well don't be." She said as she picked up her tray. "Because I'm fine." She then walked away.

Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori exchanged looks before Beck went to get up. "I'll go talk to her." He said

"No, I'll do it, I think I know what's going on." Tori said as she stood up.

"You sure? You and Jade have never been that close." Said Andre

"Yeah, but I think I got this." Said Tori

"So you don't got it?" Robbie asked remembering how many times Tori said she could handle something before she couldn't.

"Yes, I'll be right back." Tori said as she turned around.

Inside the school Jade stormed to her locker then opened it and threw her bag inside and then she slammed it shut.

"What did the locker do to you?" Tori asked as she walked up.

"Nothing, what do you want now Tori? Here to lecture me how I reacted again?"

"No, and I think I may understand why you're upset." Said Tori

"Yeah right." Jade said as she turned to Tori.

"I'm serious." Said Tori

"Alright, fine what do you think it is?" Jade said playing along.

"I think you feel regret, like you think this all your fault." Said Tori

"You think that's what this is all about?" Jade said trying to sound mad.

"Am I wrong?" Tori asked

Jade sighed as she turned her back to locker. "No." she said

Tori walked up. "Why do you think this is your fault?" she asked

"Because of how I treated her over the years." Said Jade

"You mean like shaving her hair off after she accidentally removed your eyebrows, or shoving cereal into her mouth, or forcing her to eat bush peas which she hated?"

"Yes, I guess Cat told you about all that." Said Jade

"Everything." Said Tori

"You know why I did all that? It wasn't because she was annoying or something, it's because she was like a little sister and I guess I kinda picked on her like a sibling would, or how I thought they would." Said Jade

"She sure didn't think so at times." Said Tori

"You're not helping." Said Jade

"Right, I know, look I won't lie sometimes I wondered that myself, if what I've done to Cat was what caused this to happen." Said Tori. "Cuffing her hand to the staircase, kissing her boyfriend after spraying hot cheese on her and Danny, the time I yelled at her for getting a zombie mask glued to my face." She said

"Some of that may have bugged her a little, but that was when you first met her, you grew to love her like a sister, you hardly ever did something mean to her and when you did you always apologized." Said Jade

"I guess." Said Tori "But you shouldn't feel like you made this happen either Jade."

"Why? I mean I was a terrible friend to her, hell I even made her, Beck, Robbie, Andre and you do what you called the Ping Pong Scam, I turned a sweetheart into a criminal, hell Sam told about some of the things she did, taking money from an ATM illegally, selling illegal blue dog soda, leaving a child in a cemetery." Jade went to continue but Tori stopped her.

"Yes, maybe she did all that, but she hardly ever blamed you, she didn't know it was wrong until one of us said something, you always looked out for her, like the time her parents left with her brother, you _and_ Robbie helped her move into Nona's house. She was grateful for you, she loved and adored you Jade, she genuinely thought being around you made her stronger, it made her feel safe." Said Tori

"From what?" Jade asked

"Anything, when she had a problem who was the first person she'd call." Tori asked

"Me?" said Jade

"Yes, and if you couldn't help, she came to me or Robbie, or Beck, or Andre, Sam or sometimes even Trina, we were one of the reasons she was always happy, she had friends who loved her no matter how odd or strange can be, and you know how I know? Because she told me, she told me how when her parents were causing her stress she'd go to Nona's or you, you were always the first at least sometimes, the one she would call, or go to when she needed help, I always questioned how you and her were friends, until she told me that she saw you like a big sister, a sister always wanted." Said Tori

Jade looked teary eyed. "She loved us Jade, she never blamed you for the things you did, and if she ever blamed herself, we told her that it wasn't her fault and things just happen. You were always a good friend in her eyes."

Jade looked at Tori. "Are you finished?" she asked

"Yes." Said Tori

"Good, thanks for saying that." Said Jade

"You're welcome and if you need us, you can always come to and talk." Said Tori

"Right, like I'd come to you with a problem." Jade joked

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Tori

Jade walked up to Tori and surprised her with a hug. "I'm gonna miss her." She said as she choked up.

Tori returned the hug and said. "Me too Jade, me too."

As Tori and Jade hugged, Beck, Robbie and Andre walked up.

"Never thought I'd see this." Beck said as Tori and Jade turned to them.

"Everything OK?" Andre asked

"Yeah." Said Tori. She looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. "I don't mean to sound mushy but, I'm so glad you're my friends and I love you guys, I wish Cat was here right now."

"Same here Tori." Said Jade

Robbie, Beck, Andre, Tori and Jade circled up for a group hug.

After School at Sam's House

Sam was cleaning up when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she yelled

"It's Freddie." Freddie said from outside

"Come in it's not locked." Said Sam

Freddie opened the door then walked in,

"Hey Fred weird." Sam said

"Hey, oh yeah someone else is here who wants to see you." Said Freddie

"Who?" said Sam

Freddie smiled and then Carly walked much to Sam's surprise.

"Carly!" Sam ran up to her friend and hugged her. "Oh my gosh I didn't know you were back."

"I was gonna text you when I got here but Freddie picked me up at the airport, on the way here he told me about what happened." Said Carly

Sam nodded as she back away. "Right, Cat." Sam said

"Are you OK?" Freddie asked

"What do you think Freddie, I lost one of two of my closest friends, Cat was so nice and sweet, it made me sick but, I loved being around her, Carly, you and Cat made me feel happy, Cat was one of the nicest people I ever met, and I loved her, you know? I actually cared about her." Said Sam

"Except when you left her in Arizona in a jail cell." Said Freddie

"What? Sam you did not." Said Carly said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I did, I may have gotten Cat in trouble a few times before then, but I never meant for that to happen OK? And maybe sometimes I wasn't the nicest person to her, heck I kinda wonder if that's why she did what she did." Said Sam

"You think it's your fault that Cat died?" Carly asked

"Yes, I've treated her horribly sometimes, I made fun of her dreams, I forced her into doing some illegal things, one time she was trapped in a magic box and after hours of trying to get her out, I went to the amusement park and left her in the middle of the road, not on purpose of course, but still, I think I hurt Cat more than I know." Said Sam

Before Carly or Freddie could respond Tori and Jade appeared at the door when Tori knocked.

"Hey, we're not interrupting anything are we?" Tori asked

"No you're fine." Said Sam

Jade and Tori walked in.

"Oh, it's the tech boy Freddie, and Carly." Said Jade

"Hey." Said Freddie

"Hi" said Carly

"Since you're all here would you mind helping me clean out the bedroom." Sam asked

"Sam wait, we're not done talking." Said Carly

"I am." Said Sam

"Sorry but we're not, you really think you caused Cat to commit suicide?" Freddie asked

"Maybe I do." Said Sam

"Sam, that can't be true." Said Carly

"Why not? I was an awful friend to her." Sam said with a little regret in her voice.

"Not to her you weren't." said Tori

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"Whenever Cat talked about you, she had nothing but nice things to say, she loved and adored you Sam, and I know this because she told me." Said Tori

"She was probably lying." Said Sam

"Nope, when it came to you, and Jade, she looked at you like sisters, she enjoyed being your friend, if she was mad, she'd get over it, she didn't blame you for anything wrong in her life, if she blamed herself we'd tell her not to." Said Tori.

"Yeah but you didn't laugh at her dreams." Said Sam

"Maybe she was upset about that, but I doubt that she would hold that against you, do you understand how much you meant to her? She loved her friends including you, for better or for worse you were one of her best friends and nothing would've changed that." Said Jade

"Did she tell you that?" said Sam

"Yes, and I know she was telling the truth because she'd never lie to me." Said Jade

"I guess, look maybe you're right, I just can't help but feel responsible." Said Sam

"Don't worry about it Sam, you did nothing wrong, at least not this time, you and Cat will always have your friendship and there was nothing fake about it, I know." Said Carly

"Nothing could ever tear you apart, nothing." Said Tori

"You really think so?" said Sam

"Yes." Said Freddie

"I guess maybe I am overthinking this." Said Sam

"You are, don't forget how much she loved you, you were her best friend." Said Tori

"One of my best friends, and she'll always be like a sister." Said Sam

"Exactly." Said Freddie

"OK, I kinda feel better. Now can you help me clean up?" said Sam

Carly, Freddie, Tori and Jade all said. "Of course."

"Thanks." Said Sam

A few days passed then Cat's funeral took place.

At the funeral many of Cat's friends and family arrived to say good.

Goomer sobbed hysterically as Dice patted his back. "There, there big guy." Dice said as he and Goomer walked to away from the coffin.

Robbie tried to get close to the coffin but upon seeing Cat he dropped to his knees in tears. "Oh Cat! WHY?!" he cried

Andre and Beck helped Robbie up and then the trio walked up to the coffin.

"Hey Lil Red, I'm so sorry, you were one of the nicest girls I've ever met, you may have been a bit odd at times, you were still a great friend." Andre said

"A heart of gold, with a smile that could light up a room, Cat you were special and we adored you." Beck said as he held back tears.

"I loved you Cat, you meant so much to me, you were the Leia to my Han Solo. I will never love another girl the same I way did you, I'll never forget you my sleeping angel." Robbie said with tears in his eyes.

Robbie, Andre and Beck walked away as Tori walked up.

"You weren't perfect, but then again who is? You were my best friend Cat, I loved you like a sister and I never wanted to lose you." Tori starts crying as she gently runs her fingers through Cat's red velvet hair. "Goodbye beautiful." Tori kissed Cat's forehead and then walked away crying.

Sam walked up to the coffin. "Cat, when I came to California I didn't expect to meet someone as wonderful as you, you were a great friend, sure we had some ups and downs but I still loved you like a sister, I know how much you cared about me, and if I ever hurt you I am so sorry, I wish that could've done something, I should've been there when you needed me, when you needed us. I'm sorry for all the heartache you've been through, and now I guess you're free of pain, fly high Cat, I hope to see you again someday." Sam said as tears ran down her face then she turned to Carly and Freddie and hugged them.

Jade walked up to the coffin and then looked at Cat trying hard not to cry. "Cat, you were always the nicest person ever, you were happy, you made us all laugh. You may have confused us sometimes but we knew it was how you were, a little odd but at the same time we loved you for it, you always made us smile, you had a heart of gold and we adored you. I know I never said it, but I loved being around you, you made me feel happy, whenever you had day you'd come to one of us, we'd laugh about something Robbie did, we'd talk about Beck, we'd joke about Tori although in a sisterly way, we'd sit together listening to music including Andre's, we'd laugh and have fun then whatever pain you were going through would disappear and a bright smile always returned to your face. I remember how you would try to get me to sing and I'd refuse, but I did anyway and had fun singing with you, you're were such a great singer and I knew that you would star one day, maybe even bigger than the rest of us. It hurts knowing you're gone, I will forever miss you. I loved you so much and I'll never forget you, fly high baby girl.

Jade kisses Cat's forehead and then she starts to cry as she turns away while Beck walks up.

Beck hugs Jade as she cries then after a while they sit down as the funeral continues and Cat's mother gives a eulogy about her daughter, clearly upset and distraught Cat's mother struggled through the eulogy then when she was speaking she returned to her seat and the preacher walked up asking if anyone else would like to say something to which Jade, Tori, Sam all stood up but knowing that Jade knew Cat the longest Tori and Sam sat down.

Jade made her way to the front then started speaking. "Cat was, Cat was my best friend since we first met over ten years ago at Hollywood Arts, I saw this smiley happy girl that was always laughing and blissfully happy, sure sometimes somethings bothered her but it was very little, she was innocent, kind, caring, she loved her family especially her Nona, she loved her friends, she loved school even when things got stressful, she could be hot on a humid sunny day and still be in a good mood, she could be freezing on a Saturday night and still be in a good mood, it was if nothing bothered her, even when things got stressful home she'd find some positivity and continue on with her life, she was so happy and loving, so full of life, so carefree, this girl dressed up as a vegetable and still had fun, rode in a cupcake that she designed and while maybe we weren't 100% about wearing candy themed PJ's, we were happy to be around her and go along with whatever she wanted because we knew she was happy, and that's what mattered the most to us, seeing a friend, and that's all she wanted, for her friends to be happy, her family to be happy, she loved making us laugh and smile even if it was at her own expense, sometimes she would go along with one of our sometimes bad ideas, like sneaking into a warehouse, doing stupid thing like the Ping Pong Scam."

Tori glanced over at her father who seemed surprised at that revelation.

"Of course whatever ideas we had, if she wanted to come with, she did, and for the most part that's how it was, as long as she was with her friends she was happy, even when we got stuck in Yerba, her and Sam being locked in a safe."

Sam chuckled remembering that situation.

"Of course she wasn't always happy, like the time she got hot cheese sprayed on."

Tori slowly sunk in her chair.

"Or getting rejected by a boy because she didn't have blonde hair, the time she thought her favorite actress died when she didn't, or being on a crappy game show because I stole someone else spot out of jealousy and anger, of course there was also the time I shaved her head as revenge, I don't think she entirely forgave me for that, but despite all that when she was dealing with whatever problem she had, she'd either go Nona when her parents weren't around, or one of us and we'd do whatever we could to make her feel a bit better even if it was for a little while, like the time Tori and I drove Cat 2 hours just so she could pay her respects to the celebrity she thought died, even though we didn't like that we had to drive two hours just so Cat could pay respects to a supposed dead celebrity, we still did because we cared about Cat and wanted her to be happy, even when it rained or we ran into a creepy clown, we still had fun. To her family Cat was their baby, daughter, sister, granddaughter even niece, but they treated her as good as they could, to us she was our Lil Red." Jade starts to choke up. "We had a special connection to her, to us she was like a little sister, we always looked out for her, we comforted her when she was sad, we laughed and had fun when she was happy, even in the end when everything seemed hopeless, we still saw that smiling, cheerful girl we all knew loved, if only we knew, if only we saw the pain she was in, maybe it was from me being harsh, like shoving in her mouth to shut her up, or shaving her head off to get back at her for accidentally shaving my eyebrows off, even though she meant no harm a couple of us still lashed out in anger, but I know she wouldn't want us to blame herself, if she was here, she'd say it wasn't our fault, and maybe that's true, but we will never know, we will never know why or how much pain she was in, I know her losing Nona, and having parents rarely ever call her upset her, I know she was stressed out about things, and maybe she had some fears that overwhelmed her, we will never know why it happened, be can take comfort knowing she is no longer in pain, I just wish it didn't be like this." Jade starts to cry a little. "She come to school every day with a smile on her face, she'd greet us in that cheerful tone of hers, and we'd smile and talk all day long about her weekend or whatever she was excited to tell us about, and know those days are over, it hurts so much and I don't know if this pain will go away, but I swear Cat, we will always keep you in our hearts and memories, we will always love you no matter what." Tears run down Jade's face and for the first time she didn't try to hide it, not because she couldn't but because she wanted to, for Cat and her friends. "My heart is broken, but I will find a way to continue, I just wish we could've done the same for you, I wish we could've helped you, I wish we had been there to stop you, I will always regret that even if she wouldn't want us to, she was my bestie, my sister, we're gonna miss you so much baby girl, and we'll love you forever, I know that when time comes, you will be there to greet us, with a perky smile and red velvet hair that we all know and loved. We'll see you again someday, I love you." Jade backs away as tears and sadness over comes her.

Beck walks up along with Robbie, Tori, Andre, Sam and Trina and they all hug Jade in a group hug.

After the funeral Cat's body was buried, Robbie tried to jump in after Cat but Andre and Beck held him back as he flailed, kicked and cried out for her.

Once Cat's body was buried Tori, Jade, Sam, Trina, Andre, Beck and Robbie stood in front of the gravestone.

"I can't believe she's gone." Tori said still choked up.

"I wish we had seen the signs, I wish we had known." Said Sam

"We all do, we all do." Jade said

"Cat didn't want us to worry, but I don't think she realized just how much she meant to us." Robbie said

"I wish we could've told her, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Said Andre

"Maybe it would've, but we'll never know." Said Beck

Freddie and Carly walked up as Tori and friends stood in silence.

"Sam, Carly has to leave, you ready to go?" Freddie asked

"Or do you need more time, I could always leave tomorrow." Carly said not wanting leave Sam like this.

"No, it's fine." Said Sam

"What are you gonna do now?" Jade asked

"Move back to Seattle, I can't go back to our apartment again, not after this, it's just to hard." Sam said

"Take it easy Sam." Said Jade

"I'll try." Said Sam then she turned to Freddie and Carly. "Let's go, I already have my stuff packed, I was kinda planning to leave once the funeral ended."

"We'll help you get your stuff into my car." Freddie said

"Thanks Freddie." Sam said

"Of course." Said Freddie

Carly, Freddie and Sam walked away.

"School isn't gonna be the same without Cat." Jade said as she looked at the grave stone.

"No it won't, but we'll find a way through it." Said Tori

"I hope you're right." Said Jade

Tori, Jade, Trina, Andre, Beck and Robbie walked away with their heads hung and arms around each other.

Rain poured as everyone got in their cars.

"You gonna be OK?" Trina asked as she looked at Tori.

"Some day I will be." Said Tori

Trina turned on the car and then drove away followed by Robbie and Andre, and Beck and Jade.

The next day at school, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre walked in then went to their lockers.

After getting their stuff out they went to Sikowitz's classroom to find he's not there.

"Hey where's Sikowitz?" Tori asked

"He said he had something he needed to check on." One student said

"What?" Jade asked

"We don't know." A girl said

Then at that moment Sikowitz walked in.

"Oh good you're all here, I have something important I must show you." Said Sikowitz

"What?" Beck asked

"Follow me." Sikowitz said as he turned to the door.

Sikowitz walked out followed by his students.

Sikowitz led them to a wall where past students names were written then their attention was turned to an empty part of one of the walls where a sheet was hung.

"What is it?" Robbie asked

"A sheet." Sikowitz

"No what's behind the sheet." Jade said

"Oh right, well allow me to show you, while you kids were mourning Cat, we had several students from the apartment create this." Sikowitz then unveiled a picture of Cat drawn on the wall along side it was a mural dedicated to the school and her picture connected to it.

"Oh my gosh." Jade said

"It's amazing." Tori said

"When did you have time to do this?" Andre asked

"This past weekend several of the students and teachers came in and started this wonderful mural." Said Sikowitz

"Wait started? You mean it's not finished?" Beck asked

"That's correct." Said Sikowitz

"Well what else are you gonna do?" Tori asked

"There's still a few more people we need to put up there." Sikowitz said

"Who?" Robbie asked

"Her friends." Sikowitz said obviously referring to Jade, Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie.

"Wait, you mean us?" Jade asked

"We know how much she adored you and how much you adored her, I think it would be a nice idea if you were also drawn with her." Said Sikowitz

"Always together, no matter what." Tori said

"Exactly, you kids will never have to miss her because she'll always be with you." Said Sikowitz. "And I think adding you would show that."

After the other students leave, Tori and friends begin drawing and painting themselves onto the mural next to Cat. Once they get done right after school ends, they look at the mural. The picture depicts Cat in the middle with her friends all holding each other's hand including Cat's with Jade and Tori holding onto her hands showing their bond will last forever.

When they go to leave Tori gets a text from Sam that says, please go to the apartment, I left something for you guys.

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre looked at each other confused and then they rushed out the door wondering what it could be that Sam left behind.

At the apartment

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre walk in to find a box on the counter.

Jade and Tori walk up to the box when they see a note. "Before Cat died, I went to the store and got her this, I know how much she loved these and I wanted to cheer her up, it feels wrong taking it with me so I decided to leave this with you her closest friends." Tori read

Jade pulled out a huge container of Bibble which Cat loved.

"It's Bibble." Robbie said as he, Beck and Andre walked up.

"Cat loved these." Andre said

"Yeah, I remember how addicted she was." Said Beck

"I don't blame her, they're good." Tori said

A small smile appeared on Jade's face.

"So what do we do with this?" Tori asked

"I don't know." Jade said

"What would Cat want us to do?" Andre asked

Jade smiled then removed the lid. "Dig in." she said

Tori, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Jade all stuck and hand into the container of Bibble and then pulled out some of the bibble.

"For Cat." Said Tori

The five friends ate the bibble from their hands as they looked at the container in silence while remembering all the fun they had with Cat.

At Seattle

Sam stood at the deck of Freddie's apartment when he and Carly walked up next to her.

"You OK out here?" Freddie asked

"Yeah I am fine." She said and then she looked at Carly. "I thought you were leaving." Sam said

"I can go back to Italy another day, right now I wanna be here with you." Carly said

"Thanks Carly." Said Sam

"Any time." Said Carly

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She pulled out a bag of bibble from her pocket.

"What is that?" Carly asked

"It's bibble, I found it under Cat's pillow." Said Sam

"I thought you left it with Cat's friends?" Freddie said

"I did, this was from her stash, her final bag." Sam Said

"She really must've liked them." Said Carly

"She did." Said Sam as she unzipped the bag and took out some.

"Did you ever have any?" Freddie asked

"Not until now." Said Sam. "Here, have some." Sam said

"You sure?" Carly asked

"Yes." Said Sam

Freddie and Carly smiled as they each took out some bibble and ate it while the sun began to set.

As Sam stood there eating Cat's last bag of bibble she thought of Tori and the others and wondered if they'd be OK, but she knew they would because they had Cat in their hearts, like she does and always will.

The End.

Writers Note: This was written in memory of a friend who took her life in mid-2018, I spent the next few months after her death trying to come up with a story, I tried to figure out how to write this, many ideas came and went but this stood out, if you're dealing with depression and anxiety please talk to someone, and if you know someone who is dealing with both, don't be afraid to do something that could brighten up their day and remind them that they matter. My thoughts are with anyone dealing with these issues. This story covers most of my feeling after my friend died through the minds of the characters, I know everyone deals with death differently, so I tried to do the best I could. I hope you enjoyed this story, it wasn't easy to write this but I think I did OK.


End file.
